The Rings
by TMNTPunker
Summary: The turtles have come to terms of the loss of their sensei, but now how will they come to terms with raising a child?
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter one: _Shadows_**

The ring swung back and forth as he landed soundlessly on the rooftop. The silver chain the held the ring glinted in the pale moonlight, giving the only hint that there was something hiding within the shadows. A flick of the wrist gave a simple command, which was done in a swift accuracy, and silence that was almost suffocating. They moved as one, making sure to make no mistake, for if they did, they knew it could be their last. Again the hand gave a command and one lone shadow moved away from the large one and slowly made its way along the wall towards the door leading inside the building. Fingers grasped the knob and turned it carefully, testing to see if it was unlocked or not. A quick jerk of the knob told the shadow that it was indeed locked. Groaning softly, it made its way back to the others and knelt in front of them. 

"It's locked"

"You're sure?"

"Yes"

Eyes narrowed in thought for a moment, studying the gravel on the roof intently.

"Pick the lock, we're going in"

A quick nod of the head and the shadow crept away from them and went to work on unlocking the door.

            Moments later the shadows crept along the stairwells slowly, keeping their senses completely aware of everything around them. Nothing could go wrong; no mistakes could be made. A few yards ahead a guard stood outside one of the lab doors, keeping intent eyes locked on the hallway. He turned and faced towards the moving shadows and started to walk towards them. One quick flick of the hand and the shadows were halted, standing still as statues, holding their breath. There they stood and watched, waiting to see where the guard intended to go, hoping they hadn't been seen. Seconds ticked by, which felt like hours, and the guard abruptly stopped, turned around, and started to walk in the direction from before. Four bodies relaxed and backed up around the corner and made a tight huddle.

"Ok, we have one guard in front of that door. Which means there could be several within the room"

"So…what should we do?"

"We can't turn back now"

"No…we can't"

"Two of us will take the guard down"

"Why two? It's a one man job"

"One of us will take the guard down and the other will look inside to see how many guards are in there"

"I still don't get why it takes two"

A frustrated sigh fell between them.

"The body needs to be disposed of"

"Oh"

"Who wants to come with me?"

Silence fell as a pair of eyes locked with three others.

"I will"

"Alright, I'll take the guard and you look inside the door"

"What if there's no window?"

"Then go back with the others and wait for me"

Three heads nodded, then two shadows separated and disappeared around the corner.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

*Hey all! I don't own the ninja turtles! But I do own the control over them! MWHAHAHAHAHA *cough* ermm ANYwho! Yea..don't own em! ENJOY!!

****

****

**Chapter Two: _The Rings_**

There was a thump as the unconscious guard fell under Leo's sharp blow. I guess they weren't expecting company so late on a weeknight. The guard was down almost before I got a chance to peer through the circular window in the labs stainless steel doors. The glass was thick with grime, but I cold see three figures inside. They were guarding the inner corridor. That's where _she _was.

"Move you idiot! They'll see you!"

Leo's three-fingered hand grabbed my wrist, pulling me away from the window.

"Well?" 

He demanded, glaring at me impatiently.

"They need to invest in Windex!"

Leo rolled his eyes and gave me an un-amused look.

"There are three of them"

"Three? No biggie there. Now, what to do with this guy?"

After a long moment of careful consideration, we dragged him to a utility closet under a staircase, and locked him in there. By now the guys guarding the corridor had heard us moving around.

"Now look what you did!"

Huh?

"…B-but…I didn't do anything except-"

"Save it. Here they come."

We jumped behind the door. When the guards opened it to look into the hallway, we sprang into action. Leo grabbed the ankle of the first man. He fell instantly and grabbed his gun.

"Holy shit!" 

Don and Raph kept hidden in the shadows, wanting to keep the element of surprise, but watching with tense awareness of the action unfolding. Leo was dodging bullets. He jumped over the fallen man and kicked a second one in the stomach. There was no time to waste. I brought my nun chucks out swinging, pelting groaning humans in black security suits and dodging more bullets. Sounds like my kind of workout! When all the noise was over, I was the only one still standing. 

"Leo?"

My brother was crouching over one of the men, his back towards me, unloading bullets from his gun.

"They're just knocked out…"

I breathed a sigh of relief. About that time there was a medley of footsteps headed our way. Two familiar shadows slunk along the wall carefully, and then…

"Leo! What the hell happened to you?"

He came up from the crouching position, slowly turning towards my brother's and I. That's when I saw the wound, and the thick crimson blood spilling onto the tiles below.

"It's…just a flesh wound."

The collective gasps of my brothers echoed my own, our eyes locked on his wounded shoulder. Leo gripped the ring around his neck with a pained groan and shut his eyes. What could he have been thinking…?

I touched my own ring. It had been on my second finger on my right hand, for as long as I can remember having it. It fit me perfectly. Not really easy to find turtle-sized jewelry believe me. I'm not sure what Master Splinter said to the others when he gave them their own rings, but I can never forget what he told me. And I don't know if I'll ever understand it.

"Yo Mike! Snap out of it. We gotta get her and get outta here."

I looked to my sai wielding brother. Donnie was helping Leo, but he was still lost in thought.

 So what do you all think? Good, bad, ugly, fantastic? I haven't been getting too many reviews, so in order for me to update I'll need some good opinions. So…REVIEW! Or else…no updation! (yes that isn't a word, but it is NOW!) You have been warned! ::said in creepy shredder voice:: 

Bebop: Duh…does that mean there won't be any toitles stories anymore?

Shredder: Shut up you cretin!

Bebop: Uh…Sure thing boss.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN THE TMNT.

****

****

****

****

****

**The Rings:_ Chapter three_**

            I sat there and watched her sleep, the chain holding my ring wrapped around my fingers. One could only imagine what she must have gone through. A child at only 8 yrs of age having gone through such a significant change in life. How could she deal with it? For us we were already animals and young ones at that. We had always known this form. We never knew anything different. But for her, it was all so new. So many things must be going through her mind right now. Questions my brothers and I don't have answers to. I have no idea how to raise a child. Splinter would, but he's not here anymore to help us with such situations. It was all up to us. I grasped the ring again and squeezed tightly. _She_ was out there somewhere waiting for me. I remember the words so clearly. Master Splinter said I'd find her in the most unlikely place and the moment that my eyes met with hers in full understanding and peace, then I would _know_ she was the one. But for now those thoughts were pushed to the back of my mind. I had more important things to deal with. Taking care of a child. And not just any child, one that was once human and is now a mutant. Her parents must be beside themselves. The pain they must be feeling is unimaginable. If I were her father I wouldn't know how to carry on in life knowing my daughter was lost somewhere in this ugly world.

"Still sleeping?"

I looked up to see Donatello standing behind the couch, looking down at the girl.

"Yea…"

He shook his head and then looked up at me. 

"Mikey's fixing dinner. You hungry at all?"

"No, I'm fine, but I'm sure she is."

"Alright, I'll tell Mikey to set aside a plate for you for later."

"Thanks Don."

"Not a problem."

I stood up slowly, releasing the ring, letting it thump against my chest lightly.

"I'm going to meditate."

He nodded then disappeared into the kitchen where there was the smell of food cooking.

            The meditation helped me somewhat. But it didn't give me answers to anything. It just seemed to calm me down and clear my mind. But not of everything, I still wonder what Splinter had told my brothers when he gave them their rings. I try to picture this girl that is supposed to change my life, but whenever I do, its just a body with a blank face. And to add on to that is the child we now have to take care of. I sighed, blew out the candle and got up from the mat in the dojo. Mikey had set aside a plate for me to heat up in the microwave. I placed it in there and took a seat at the table, waiting for it to warm up. Everyone was in their room, it was later than I thought. But I didn't feel tired, meaning another late night with staying up and reading a book. The beep of the microwave startled me from my thoughts. I got up, grabbed the plate and a fork and sat back down. Spaghetti, a personal favorite of mine, I'll have to remember to thank him. I was content eating and planning out a morning practice routine when the soft sound of shuffling feet caught my attention. Setting my fork down, I glanced up and was surprised to find the young girl standing on the other side of the table watching me. She was completely still, except for when her ears twitched. We stared at each other  for a moment before I spoke softly. 

"You can sit if you want. I don't mind."

Her whiskers twitched along with her nose, then she pulled the chair out and climbed up on it, folding her paw-like hands in front of her on the table top. She had a soft honey red coat and white around her hands, nose, ears, and eyes. Deep maple brown eyes watched me with curiosity and wonder.

"Foxes are my favorite animals."

"They are?"

"Yea, they asked me what my favorite animal was, and I said foxes. They asked me if I would like to be a fox and I said yes. I miss mommy and daddy."

I frowned hearing her say that. Her soft voice was heart breaking as well. How do you tell a child that they can't see mommy and daddy anymore? I cleared my throat and again looked at her.

"Well I'm sure they miss you too…"

"Think they can see me from heaven?"

I blinked and stared at her for a moment.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because that's what the nice man in the white coat told me they went to."

I clenched my hands into tight fists and swallowed back my anger. Those heartless fools!

"Mr. Turtle?"

I opened my eyes reluctantly and looked at her.

"You can call me Leo if you want."

She slid off her chair and walked over to me.

"My name is Brodie."

She smiled at me, her ears perked happily. I reached out and patted her head.

"You need to get to bed kiddo."

"Can you tuck me in and give me a goodnight kiss Leo?"

"Sure, c'mon."

I walked her into my room and helped her into my bed, tucked her in and kissed her forehead gently.

"Night, sleep well."

"Night…"

Her eyes drifted shut and her breathing slowed as she fell into a blissful sleep. Now I know how Splinter felt when he made the decision to raise my brothers and I. Although she wasn't my child, and I only knew her for a short amount of time, I already felt completely responsible for her and cared for her. She was safe now. She was with my brothers and I. But I knew this wouldn't be the end of it. It was only just the beginning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you all enjoy! Its starting to really heat up. Next chap will be by my good friend Jezzie-Star! PEACE!


	4. Chapter 4

~Hey all! Its Jezzie and Aprie here to give you another chap of The Rings. So I hope you enjoy the reading material. Chapter 5 should be up shortly. Also…I do NOT own the TMNT. They own themselves.

I avoided her for the most part. I kind of have a phobia when it comes to children. I had the perfect excuse to get away from the sewers for a while- tuning up the battle shell. I spent my time in the aboveground garage, keeping the street entrance chained and padlocked so no one could sneak up on me. I was lying on my shell under the van, about to give her a good old oil change when I heard a scratching on the concrete floor a few feet in front of me. Shocked at the sudden noise, I jerked and the oil cap spun around the last time and came off before it slipped out of my hand and landed into the pan I had put down to catch the dirty oil. When I tried desperately to get the cap out of the pan before it was too full, I got soaked in oil from my elbow to forearm.   
"Aw man, you gotta be kidding me!"  
I replaced the container and slid out from under the hulking green van.   
"What's the big idea?!"  
The tiny girl stood in front of me, looking up. Her small childish frame shivered slightly at my abrasive words. Her tail fell to the dusty floor and her liquid eyes turned dejected.   
"I'm thirsty, Mr. Turtle..."   
She looked down at the empty red plastic cup in her hand and her eyes filled with tears. Now I felt really bad not to mention awkward.   
"Hey, hey hey! Don't start crying, it's okay! I thought you were one of my doofus brothers. You didn't know."  
I rubbed at my arm with a rag, but to no avail. The thick, pungent stain had already taken residence on my pebbly skin. I sighed.  
"Speaking of my doofus brothers, why aren't they taking care of you? They should have got you more water when you wanted it. Come on."  
I returned back to the sewers where Mikey was watching a sitcom and Leo was arguing with Raphael about the perfect method of throwing stars. And all this time I thought they were more capable of taking care of this girl than I was. Feeling a sudden paternal instinct I refilled the girls cup and tousled her fur with my clean hand.  
"You wanna learn how to change the oil in a car, sweets?"  
She looked up at me, reflective eyes filled with wonder and acceptance. I didn't know what I was getting into at the time. But let me tell you... in retrospect, Kids can be quite a handful.

By five thirty that evening I had Brodie in a tub of soapy warm water trying desperately to scrub away the oil that had been matted into her soft reddish brown fur. We didn't exactly need shampoo in the lair, so we didn't have any. I started cursing softly under my breath as the sticky substance refused to cooperate. Apparently overhearing my anathemas, she looked up at me with wet fur hanging in her eyes.   
"What's shit, Mr. Turtle?"  
It was just about that time that Leo came strolling into the bathroom to see how I was faring.   
"Teaching her the ways of the world already, Donatello?."  
"Uh... L-Leo!"   
I blushed and released a nervous chuckle, as he walked over to the tub.   
"Motor oil? We can get that out easily with a little vinegar and lemon."  
Now I had to wonder why he hadn't told me this when I first approached him with the greasy kid. I also wanted to ask him why he hadn't just been taking care of her in the first place. I kept quiet, of course, like I always do. I know that it's more beneficial to just keep these thoughts to yourself.  
The vinegar and lemon smelled awful, but it stripped the oil away like magic. By this time, Leo had already left. I pulled the small girl out of the tub and dried her off as best I could with a huge fluffy towel, then we went to the living room to watch TV. My brothers had apparently gone for their evening rounds through the sewers to exercise. I sat on the old beat up couch and she curled up beside me.  
We watched old cartoons until she eventually dozed off with her head in my lap.   
But one last mutter that I will never forget escaped her snout before she went to sleep.  
"I love you Donny-tello."  
I covered her up with a blanket and shut my eyes. Maybe kids weren't really so bad after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

R E V I E W !!!!!!!!

Shredder: Or elsssssseeeee 


	5. Chapter 5

The Rings:_ Chapter 5_

            When we got back from our runs through the sewer, we came home to find Don sound asleep with the kid curled up in his lap. It was an interesting picture, lemme tell ya. I walked over to the kid and picked her up, keeping her wrapped in the warm blanket. 

"Where does she go?"

"In my room, I can take her if you want."

"Nah, I got her. You can get Donnie to bed."

Leo chuckled, and nodded, then walked over to the couch to get Don up. I held the girl close as I walked to Leo's room. She felt like nothing in my arms. Had to keep reminding myself there was a kid in my arms and not some studded animal. When I got to his room I gently laid her down on his bed, but she still woke up, damn it. She looked up at me with wide fear-filled eyes. 

"Shhh...you're ok."

She blinked at me with her large eyes full of confusion.

"Where's Donnie-tello?"

Now _that_ was the cutest and most humorous question I have ever been asked in my life. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing out loud. 

"He uh…had to go to bed, kinda like how you need to. Donnie-tello was tired."

I snorted back another fit of laughter, causing the girl's ears to twitch. I cleared my throat and regained my composure. That's when I noticed the intense gaze she had locked on me. It was almost frightening, _almost_. Nerve-wracking is a better way of putting it.

"What're ya lookin' at kid?"

She blinked and her nose twitched as she continued to…study me. "

"Well?"

"Which Mr. Turtle are _you_?"

It was then _my_ turn to blink and stare. Which I think made her feel slightly uneasy. Her ears flattened back a bit. It took me a moment to figure out a way to reply to that question, which led to much stuttering on my part. This seemed to amuse the kid. 

"Well, uh…um…Mr. Turtle? Where in the heck did ya come up with that kid?"

"My name isn't _kid_ Mr. Turtle. It's Brodie!"

"Ok…so where did ya come up with this Mr. Turtle business, _Brodie_?"

I smirked and watched as her tail began to twitch irritably.

"Well you're a turtle, a _boy_ turtle, and I didn't know your name and I didn't know what to call you. So I came up with 'Mr. Turtle'. Your kinda a mean Mr. Turtle!"

She crossed her arms, and huffed a little, her fur puffing up just a tad bit. This was seriously killing me. She was cuter than hell when she got mad. 

"Well then, seems like we got all that cleared up, doesn't it?"

"No!"

"No? Whaddya mean no?"

"You still haven't told me your name, Mr. Turtle!"

I chuckled softly, shaking my head a bit and sat down on the edge of the bed, near her.

"Why do you want ta know my name so badly, kid?"

She glared at me, her tail twitching even more. 

"My name isn't kid! It's **_Brodie_**!"

By now her ears were completely flat and she was giving me a very annoyed glare. Which only made me laugh. 

"Alright Brodie. Ya got me. But I'm still wantin' ta know why you're so intent on knowin' my name."

Suddenly she got this very smug look on her face, and a smirk that I'm _sure_ could match my own. Her ears slowly began to rise up making it pretty apparent that she had something clever to say.

"Well if you don't want to tell me, I could always call you _mean_ Mr. Turtle."

It was obvious she was very proud of this comment and that made me laugh even more. This kid had some wit about her and I know I'll be a good teacher when it comes to showing her how to use it in her benefit. 

"Ok, ok, ya got me. You're a clever ki- erm…girl, ya know that?"

"Of course!"

She smiled, and laid back down resting her head on the worn out pillow. Her gaze never left my face.

"So what is it?"

I blinked and gave her a blank look, even though I knew what she was asking me.

"What's what?"

"Your name!"

She let out a dramatic exasperated sigh. Damn I have never laughed so hard. 

"It's Raph. And don't even **_think_** of callin' me Raphy. Ya got that kid?"

She growled as I tousled her hair. I had a feeling this was the start if a very beautiful relationship. Full of obnoxious and cynical love. 

"Now get some sleep. Ya have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

I got up and started for the door, but before I could get very far she was latched to my arm. I turned to her with an arched eye-ride.

"Can you tuck me in and give me a goodnight kiss Raph?"

I sighed. You have **_got_** ta be kiddin' me. Was she for real?

"Ok, I'll tuck ya in, but no goodnight kisses."

I picked her back up and laid her down in the bed again, tucking the covers around her small frame. 

"Please Raph?"

"_No_."

"_Please_."

"I said no Brodie, now get ta sleep."

I turned away and started for the door again and _almost_ made it this time, till I heard the sniffling behind me. Great, now she's crying. With a grunt I turned around, marched _back _over to the bed, leaned down and kissed her forehead. Then gently wiped away a few of her tears. 

"Now no more crying ok? Doesn't do ya any good. There are more important things to cry over."

She nodded and sniffled again, wiping at her damp fur.

"Get some sleep, k?"

I turned and **_finally_** got to the door this time, turned off the light and shut the door behind me, leaving just a small crack. Yeesh kids could be a pain. They really know how to pull on _all_ your heartstrings. Damn. 


End file.
